whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Casteless
The Casteless are those Lunar Exalted who have not yet had their caste fixed, or who refuse to go through the caste-fixing process. Overview When a Lunar undergoes the Exaltation, she does not immediately become part of a caste. During the First Age, the Children of Luna also drew their second breaths without gaining a caste. However, the Lunar Exaltation evolved according to the natural inclinations of its host, such that it inevitably joined one of five castes. Unfortunately, the Usurpation and the subsequent exodus into the Wyld brought unwelcome changes to the Silver Lady’s design. Emerging Lunars no longer developed into members of a caste. Three of the castes disappeared entirely before a council of No Moon sorcerers managed to institute a new process of fixing caste. Until the Silver Pact discovers her, a newly Exalted Lunar remains Casteless. Such Moonchildren often travel restlessly, as though sensing that some greater purpose awaits them. Sometimes, they settle into a neighborhood or territory over which they assume some degree of stewardship. If they are lucky, their discovery by the Silver Pact means helpful tutoring rather than selfish recruiting. Some newly tattooed Lunars fall under the influence of elders who are less than sane. Others receive a view of the world slanted by centuries of faction thinking. Provided she survives, the Lunar eventually find her own shape for the world. It is dangerous to walk Creation as one of the Casteless, but in some ways, this pathway offers Lunar Exalted the greatest freedom. Trials: Casteless characters have not yet undergone the trials, or the elders have yet to act upon the results. Abilities Spirit Shapes: Any. Casteless in the Time of Tumult are destined to join one of the castes, and their totemic animal might be anything suitable to a Full Moon, Changing Moon or No Moon. Anima Banner: The anima of a Casteless Lunar is a chaotic swirl of purples, blues and silver. At lower levels, the anima is dull and muted, though greater Essence expenditures flare it to full color. Once their banners become iconic, the banner displays hazy or distorted images of their spirit shape. Anima Effects: A Casteless Lunar uses the anima effect of the caste currently shown upon the moon’s face. During the full moon, and the days immediately before and after, he has the Full Moon anima power. For the new moon, and the previous and subsequent days, he has the No Moon anima power. The remaining days of the month, he has the Changing Moon anima power. Arrogant No Moons, and their detractors, make much of the fact that during Calibration the Casteless take on a No Moon anima. Caste Attributes: Without a fixed caste, the ever-shifting Lunar has no Caste Attributes. Instead he has two Favored Attributes. Usually these fit within the same category—Physical, Social or Mental—indicating the natural caste to which the young Lunar can aspire, but sometimes, the ways of the Fickle Lady are less clear, and the Lunar favors two unrelated Attributes. Elders often watch the trials of Moonchildren of mixed Favored Attributes with special interest. Category:Exalted glossary Category:Lunars